


don't i look cool?

by exrui



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, i wish there were more moments of these three together, they're happy and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: tony does morgan's hair. to say the least, pepper is anything but pleased. (hEy that rhymed)
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	don't i look cool?

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me because i was fucking up doing a doll's hair and i was LAUGHED AT by my OWN FAMILY SMFH
> 
> so i was like hey, you bitchass, write a pepperony being fluffy with morgan story
> 
> and i like the concept of dads doing their daughters' hair  
> it's just really cute to me
> 
> aNyWaY, eNjOy~

"daddy!" he heard morgan calling as he ran into his workshop, carrying a comb and a brush.

"hey, kiddo. whatcha' got there?" tony immediately stopped his work, and crouched down next to her.

"mommy usually puts my hair in pigtails, but she's not here right now. sooo, i want you to do it!" morgan shoves the comb and brush into tony's chest.

"alrighty, first...i need something to clean my hands. dum-e!" the bot immediately came over beeping happily, presenting tony with a old rag.

"i know i can always count on you." the bot gives one final beep before going off further into the lab. "okay, so i like the idea of pigtails, except i don't." he ignored morgan's confused look and continued without a beat. "so, i will be giving you a _cool_ makeover."

"a _cool_ makeover?" morgan asked him, looking at him with wonder.

" _hell yeah!_ wait, i mean heck yeah- don't tell your mother." tony's eyes widened at his slip, and morgan just put a mock finger to her lips.

"so," he clapped his hands. "how about it, maguna?"

she screamed "yeah!" excitedly, making tony smile down at her warmly. then, they proceeded to start the magic.

but, he can admit he's not a hairdresser. _good god!_ he messed up so many times. however, the slight flinches and hissing from morgan, made him quickly learn to be softer and gentle with her in certain areas, trying his best to not hear a negative sound.

seeing how morgan was satisfied with her _cool new look_ , made him pretty happy, in all honestly.

seeing her smug smile, as she twirled around, looking extremely confident as fuck. god, she was so him. and he loved it.

"oh my god. tony what did you do?" _uh oh._

tony didn't even hear pepper come in. friday didn't even let him know! 

he scowled at that last fact. oh, he was **so** going to get her later.

pepper crouched down, taking morgan into a sweet embrace before holding her back and gawking at her hair.

"tony."

"yes, honey?"

"what did you do to morgan's hair?" her eyes were blown wide. damn.

he shrugged as he trudged over to where his family was. "eh, i just gave her a new look." tony wrapped his arm around pepper when she stood up to stare him down even more.

"do you like my hair, mommy? daddy says it's _cool._ " pepper continued to gawk at her hair. it was really spiky, like _really_. it was almost as if...

she cuts off her thoughts with a little laugh, immediately garnering tony's attention. 

"she's like a mini-you." that's all she could say, her face showing nothing but warmth as they watched morgan walk around, messing around with dum-e, butterfingers, and you.

tony stared for a little longer, a subconscious smile presenting itself on his lips.

she really was, wasn't she? 

she was just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> spiky hair is incredibly funny to me
> 
> but rico nasty makes it POP, and that's on period
> 
> oh shit, i almost forgot: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! i hope you all enjoyed your day and will enjoy the rest ((':


End file.
